


Tiny Whimpers

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Tiny Whimpers

Thunder scared most kids, it was natural. Loud noises in general seemed to scare most kids. Except you. You could deal with almost all loud noises. Gun shots didn’t make you jump, slamming doors were simply background noise, and yelling was just annoying.

What got you running in fear, causing you to feel much smaller than you were, however, was thunder. The loud booming noise reduced you to feeling like you were three all over again. At nearly 9 years old, you were still petrified of thunder, and there was nothing anyone could do do fix that.

The terror that you felt when that first crack came was sickening. If your father was home, you’d bolt to find him. If it was your Uncle Dean, you’d find him. If Cas was watching you, he’d usually bring you somewhere that there was no thunder. He’d distract you when it was time to return, never knowing if the storm had passed or not. Even after all this time, he had no idea why you had such a deep rooted fear of thunder.

* * *

Sitting in the motel room with your legs stretched out in front of you, your thumbs moved quickly over the buttons of your handheld game. Your father had bought it for you for Christmas a few months before, and your uncle had bought you a couple games to go with it. It was a good way to pass the time while they were out fighting monsters, and you were with Cas. It was a Saturday morning, and you were thankful it was bright out.

Spring time meant constant thunderstorms, so you took the nice days when you could. Cas had left you by yourself for a bit to get you some lunch, and you didn’t know if your father and uncle would be back by then, or dinner. You weren’t allowed a cell phone just yet, so you couldn’t even call them to find out.

At first you thought you were hearing things when the low rumble was heard. You told yourself it was simply traffic maybe, or someone with their television up too loud. You refused to let yourself admit it was thunder.

However, when the next clap was much louder, and much closer, you jumped. Dropping your game on the bed, you scurried off to the floor, and hid under your bed. Your hands went over your ears and you screwed your eyes shut. “It’s just nature. It’s just nature. It’s just nature.” You chanted over and over, hoping that it would help calm you for once.

It didn’t. 

_Despite your mother telling you to get back to bed, your little feet carried you back towards the kitchen. She had baked cookies, and you wanted another one! You knew your mother was in her room, reading, as she did every night. Your father was out of town on business, so he wouldn’t be home that night._

_It began to storm outside, the lightning lighting up the kitchen as you neared it. Seeing a shadow of a large person, you screamed and ran back up the stairs as fast as your small legs could carry you. Into your parent’s room you went, climbing onto your mother’s lap, shaking. Her growing bump made it difficult to get really close to her, but you tried._

_When your mother heard the sound of glass breaking downstairs, she froze. “Get under the bed, sweetie.” She told you softly._

_You shook your head, clinging to her. “No!” You cried._

_“Please. Get under the bed, and pretend we’re playing hide and seek.” She kissed your cheek, getting you to finally let go._

_Just as you shimmied under the large bed, you looked towards the door in time to see boots walk into the room. You clamped your small hands over your mouth, your cheeks wet with tears. At three years old, you had no idea what was going on between your mother and the stranger._

_All you remember from that night was the thunder, her screams, and then watching her fall to the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood._

* * *

_“Jess!” Sam walked into the front door, loosening his tie. “Y/N?!” He called out, eager to see his family. Setting his briefcase down, he made his way upstairs, wondering if Jess got to sleep in for once. However, walking in his room, he froze. “JESS?!” He screamed, rushing towards her._

_Her neck was ripped open, and she was cold. “Daddy!” You sobbed, making him look under the bed._

_Sam’s heart sank that you had seen your mother like this, and who knew what else. He motioned for you to come to him as he pulled out his phone to call the cops. Sam held you close to his chest as you buried your face in his neck. You sobbed, and clung to his shirt like he would disappear._

* * *

_Sam held you as he watched his pregnant wife be wheeled out on a stretcher in a body bag. He had answered every question that he had been asked, and was now left a single father. There was no question in his mind that a vampire had killed his wife, but he had no idea why they had left his young son completely unharmed. As he stood there, the lights flashing, the neighbors gathered, and you in his arms, he decided to quit his normal happy life, and go back to hunting with Dean._

* * *

Your dad rushed in the motel room, much like he had all those years ago. “I’m here, buddy, I’m here.” He told you, crouching to find you under the bed. You quickly moved out, hugging him tight. He rubbed your back, swallowing, knowing exactly what was going through your mind.


End file.
